Seven Deadly Sebastians
by featheredxrequiem
Summary: A collection of drabbles / oneshots involving Sebastian and Alexandra from Azii's Fidelitas universe, published at her behest and with her permission. May include fluff, considerable mangling of the characters, smut, and other adult themes. Sebastian x OC. Don't expect regular updates without prompts.
1. Lust

_Originally entitled "Sport" for its theme, this is my favorite of the drabbles so far. Hnn, Sebastian...Thank you, Azii, for letting me use Alex~ iludarling _

* * *

Some people call it a sport. Sebastian calls it an art.

Of course, that might have been for purely selfish reason. Sports are rules; art has none. Art is free of the restrictions enforced upon those debacles hailed as sports and is, besides that point, _intended_ to derail those fragile human emotions that Sebastian loves. _That_ is why what he does best is an art.

Art takes back roads, like Sebastan's fingers as they entertain little ballets across Alexandra's shoulder blades. She arches subtly under his caress, affording him the opportunity to press a serpentine tongue to her pulse and hear her try to stifle the gasp it elicits. With one elegant hand descending so that her hips could lift and fit neatly to his, he hooks his fangs carefully into the lace of her brassiere and gives a playful tug. By now, her nails are digging into his shoulders, but sometimes art requires a sacrifice of the artist.

Her attempts at repressing her reactions to the heat of his touch fail when he throws those luscious legs of hers over his shoulders. Art makes people react violently, like the buck of Alexandra's hips as he folds her carefully in half like a sheet of silk. Sweat makes her pretty skin shimmer in the dim candle light, her muscles trembling as they are molded into positions the human body was never meant to endure. Sometimes art takes time, and sometimes, Sebastian thinks as he feels her hands tangle in his hair, Alex could use a little more patience. He must admit, however, lifting his head and staring into his master's eyes as he drags his tongue slowly over his lips: he does not mind.

"Impatient?" he breathes out lowly. "My my, Master. What a short time it takes to arouse you…"

He is crawling over top of her prone body when she rolls out from under him and reaches for her robe. Her eyes are hard, and he has to fight the languorous simper slinking its way across his lips. A short time to become incensed, too.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Master when we are—"

"Indecorous? Perhaps a thousand, Master," he drawls, this time with purpose. "With your imperious nature at times, I daresay I thought you might like the role of a dominatrix. Was I wrong?"

"Very," she answers tersely.

"Then let me apologize," whispers his disembodied voice as his body reforms from the shadows behind her, "and try again…_Sasha_…"

There are times when an artist makes mistakes. Using Isaac's old pet name for his master is one of them. She stiffens and extricates her supple form from his arms, enshrouding its delicate artistry from his sight. The door slams behind her exit, but Sebastian only smiles.

Some call it sport. Sebastian calls it art, and the chase is his favorite part.

* * *

_Leave a review, please and thank you~._


	2. Sloth

_Much like Lust, this chapter originally came with a different title: Sacrifice. Unlike Lust, however, Sloth is considerably...fluffier. Last in a trio of sick!fics I wrote with Azii. Enjoy derpy!Sebastian, and try not to maim /me/ for maiming his character. Thanks to Azii for use of her character Alex~._

* * *

Sebastian is uncommonly childish when he is ill.

This, Alexandra attributes to the enchanted nature of both his ailment and the medication with which she earlier treated him. Enough muscle relaxers to sufficiently inebriate an elephant and magical antivenon to counteract the toxin from the manticore's spines. It was a miracle, on many accounts, that his lungs still functioned, but such is the durability of a preternatural body. What surprises her more is that he had willingly stepped in front of her to take that strike. Contract or no, a manticore's venom is nothing to trifle with.

"Sebastian, be still!"

She almost wishes that the paralysis was still actively inhibiting his movement. Sebastian chuffs and stretches languorously, squirming out from under Alexandra's hands. For the better part of ten minutes, he has avoided all attempts to remove the final spine from his collarbone. The strike had been a downward one, and he was lucky no bones had been shattered; at this rate, he will be luckier if he does not permanently lodge the seven inch quill into his bone structure. All of his incessant shifting and snuggling makes it hard to dig it out.

"Mmm~! That tickles...," he complains when she attempts to straddle his rib cage.

With a sigh, she leans over him to pin down one shoulder with her elbow. Beneath her, the demon gives a grunt and arches against her. The action makes her smile. If that part of his anatomy still has enough blood to function in a superfluous manner, then he will be fine. She removes the spine swiftly and with great care, relocating it to a jar with its bedfellows for later study. When she returns to her charge, he is groaning and sweating, and it is time for another dose of medication. Getting him to take the shot is no easier now than it was before.

"So help me, I'll order you-!"

"I don't...nee...nnh..."

Strength sapped from having dematerialized into a chair several feet away, Sebastian slumps into the armchair with a feeble groan. Alexandra takes this opportunity to swoop down over him and insert the syringe into a vein. It takes much of what strength babysitting an overly medicated and poisoned demon has not already absorbed from her to hold him still long enough for the injection. Once done, he twines his body around hers and nestles his head into her breastbone with an affectionate purr. A smile flashes across her lips for the briefest moment, and she allows herself the luxury of combing her fingers through his lush sable hair.

Hours later, when she has fallen asleep, a single eyelid lifts to observe her with a carmine gaze. Sebastian smiles slowly and takes the liberty of wrapping her closer in his arms. This is more than worth the sacrifice of his physical comfort and dignity.

* * *

_Sneaky, lazy bastard. Leave a review, please and thank you~._


	3. Pride

_Originally titled "Give Up" after it's theme, this drabble is for Azii in the hopes that whatever crackish hell I have just released upon Sebastian might make her smile. Here's to helping you feel better, A~ ::heart:: Warning: crack and fluff ensue._

* * *

"I am quite certain that this is not in my job description, Master."

"There are a number of duties that you perform for me that are not strictly in your 'job description,' Sebastian."

His master's insinuation of their less than punctilious moments brings a smirk to the demon's face. It is just as soon gone, replaced by a scowl as Alexandra swipes a brush dipped in pink paint over the skin of his nose. He wrinkles the defaced appendage, narrowing his eyes, but she only simpers and flicks his forehead with her free hand. She has already had to tell him once: making such unsavory faces will only ruin the paint job and leave him to suffer longer. That is…unless he wishes to give up; but, Sebastian is not in the habit of surrendering.

"Remind me," he mutters through a terse smile, "what the purpose in all this is…?"

"To teach you a lesson," she answers simply. "Now buck up, and play nice." Masking her own face with a smile no one but he or Yuri might guess as fake, Alexandra throws open the doors leading to the courtyard gardens. "S Dnem Rozhdeniya, Anne-Maria!"

As she goes on to introduce the magic show she has designed for the birthday girl in question, her "assistant" casts his gaze out over the sea of youthful faces staring up at him in awe. Part of him thrills at their as yet uncorrupted innocence while another balks at thought of being surrounded by children and having to make them _smile. _The gaudy collection of pastel streamers and balloons elicits a similar feeling of disdain. He hides this all well, of course, under that façade of perfect indifference, but a distinct aura of indignation bubbles brutally under the surface of his skin as he is put through elementary magical paces like some show pony. Or, rather, kitten, as his face paint suggests.

This and more leaves Alexandra smiling over the rim of her punch glass after the show has ended. Sebastian is under assault at the other end of the yard, his limbs laden with small children hanging from them like monkeys. A young girl in a fairy dress sits atop his shoulders, and the scene, complete with the most antipathic expression the demon can muster, is just so priceless that Alex cannot help but snort her amusement into her drink.

"Quite the show," observes a familiar voice at her side.

"Always the best for Anne-Maria, John. Your niece is darling; I don't know how you're related."

"…Good to see you too, Alex. I meant that, though," the man sighs, pointing with ill concealed schadenfreude at the sight of Sebastian brought to his knees by a pack of mere kindergarteners. "I thought that your demon had more pride than this."

"Oh, he does," she returns with a vague smile. "Too much, in fact, to give up."

"I'm afraid I don't follow your pet's folly."

"He challenged that there was no mission he could not fulfill," she continues to explain.

"So you had him perform at my niece's birthday party."

"Exactly."

Sometimes losing to a demon is more fun than winning ever could be.

* * *

_I had a better line at the end, but I forgot it, so this feels unsatisfactory to me, and I'll admit it's not the best one I've written, but I still hope you enjoyed it Azii dear~ ::heartsforever:: Leave a review if it's kind; if not, I apologize for traumatizing Sebastian with birthday babysitting balderdash (Mere alliteration, Mrs. Pearce!)._


	4. Greed

That Sebastian is an exceedingly possessive demon is nothing new, but even Alexandra had not thought him willing to go to such lengths as these.

"Sebastian!" she barks from behind the locked doors of her chambers. "Let me out _this instant_!"

"Or you will order me? Forgive me if I do not believe you, Master. Your track record of following through is pitifully low."

Her yell of frustration echoes behind him as he meanders down the corridor at an easy gait. He has no doubt that he will, indeed, receive an order to let her out of her room by the time he reaches the foyer, but the though concerns him little. In fact, in a false show of grace, he lifts the enchantment before she _can _order him, settling a second in its place at the manor's front door. There is no need to trap her like a rat when the problem is soon to be rectified; it is merely a precaution.

_One I would not need if you had not been so foolish, Sasha_, Sebastian frowns to the night as he leaves the grounds behind without a second thought.

It does not take him long to find the place, one of the city's most prestigious restaurants with glittering stained glass towers and a warm glow spilling out into the street. Inside, the dining areas hum with life and soft, classical music, and it irks him to recognize that her wine red dress would have matched the décor. After charming his way past the maître d'—_the Kuznetsov party, please. …Yes, I am her butler, Sebastian Michaelis. I am afraid Ms. Nikolayevich has come down with a rather serious fever and is unable to make her…appointment. She has sent me to present her paramour with the deepest regrets that she cannot join him tonight. …My credentials? Certainly. …Good evening to you as well, mademoiselle.—_he follows an employee to the designated table and folds his lanky form languorously into one of the chairs. His target is a young man with sharp, caramel eyes that remind him of a weasel's. He dislikes the whelp immensely.

"Good evening, Mr. Kuznetsov," Sebastian murmurs at last.

"I'm sorry," the weasel returns, voice clipped, "have we met? Regardless, I am expecting a _ravishing _woman to come walking in—"

"Ah, yes." Steepling his fingers, the demon smiles slowly. "About that. Your services are no longer required. _My mistress,_" he drawls with appropriate emphasis, "has informed me that, after proper contemplation, she…how shall I say it…has rescinded her relational inclinations."

"Come again?" This time, the man stands; Sebastian remains seated.

"Your attempts at wooing Alexandra Nikolayevich have been rejected." There is something delicious in the fury that flares in the male's eyes. "Now might be a prudent time to leave."

She will later tell him that he had no right, but Sebastian finds the scolding a negligible threat.

_Foolish woman ought to know by now. I don't share._

* * *

_This started as a half assed idea I was going to toss out, but Azii prompted me to write it anyway, and I am so happy that she did. Greed might just be my favorite chapter in this series; I got Sebastian back to his glorious, devilish self (at least I hope), and I had fun doing it. The original title for this selection was Rejection. I hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Leave a review, if you'd be so kind? Thanks again to Azii for use of her characters ::heart::_


End file.
